marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro
Supporting Characters: * ** * * Antagonists: * * * * * Other Characters: * ** ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Bio-Nexus Device 'What If? Mode:' * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * * * * * Other Characters: * * Dr. Stroser * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * Locations: * (Reality) Items: * Bio-Nexus Device | Story = | Cast = * Rino Romano - Spider-Man (Peter Parker) / Palooka / Police Announcer * Dee Bradley Baker - Electro (Hyper-Electro) / Computer 3 / Lizard / Hammerhead / Beast * Kathryn Fiore - Intro-Recap Announcer / Dr. Stroser / Computer Voice * Daran Norris - Sandman / Beetle / Public Address / Shocker / Professor X * Jennifer Hale - Rogue / Dr. Watts / Computer 2 * Stan Lee - Stan Lee | Notes = * One major difference of this game from its predecessor was the presence of ground levels. This game presented levels that are city streets confined within a grid. * Although the gameplay is relatively similar to the first game, the basic punch and kick combo moves are changed, doing away with the two-handed uppercut / mule-kick for the third strike. Additionally, in this game Spider-Man was given the ability to fire a web-ball in mid-air. * Training mode takes the player to the X-Men's Danger Room where Rogue and Professor X teach you what Spidey needs to know. * Character models were refined with hand animations, whereas in the first game every character had their hands clenched into a fist at all times. | Trivia = * During the cutscene after Spider-Man beats Shocker, he swings away to Hangar 18. Before he does that, he says, "I don't need pointy ears and a cape to tell that this is another heist." A reference to Batman. Spider-Man's voice actor, Rino Romano, wound up voicing Batman years later in the animated series The Batman. * The cutscene where Hammerhead discusses the importance of teamwork in their plan to stop Spider-Man is quoted from Robert De Niro's character Al Capone in the movie The Untouchables. At the end, however, Hammerhead does not bludgeon a fellow mobster to death with his baseball bat, instead bashing a glass of red wine which spills over a newspaper photo of Spider-Man, which probablly represents the blood which the mobster had spill. * In the final cutscene where Hammerhead, Shocker and Electro are jailed, Hammerhead and Shocker play cards but end up frustrated since all they've played was poker. Shocker asks the prisoners from the front cell if they know how to play Go Fish, these inmates are Doctor Octopus, Scorpion, Rhino and Mysterio, still incarcerated after the events from the first videogame. | Links = * Gamespot Gamespace * Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro at IGN.com See also * Spider-Man }} ru:Spider-Man 2: Enter Electro Category:Brent Boylen/Writer Category:Marc Turndorf/Writer Category:Todd Jefferson/Writer